when_world_turtles_collidefandomcom-20200214-history
Ethereal Court
Ohm Ohm is the god of luck and is known by many nicknames, including Chance. He appears as a youngish human male juggling a pair of gambling chips or dice between his fingers. Ohm is the patron of gamblers and drunken bets, often placing himself in on the action when least expected. There are many tales of gamblers, especially drunken ones, running afoul of this deity's capricious whims as he sits down to the table and takes their winnings for himself. For Ohm it's all about the victory and betting on the hard odds, which may be why his holy symbol features a "hard eight." Source: Storhm Pantheon: Alignment: CN Favored Weapon: Symbol: A pair of bone dice with sixes on all sides of one and twos on all sides of the other. Sacred Animals: Sacred Colors: Domains: Ambush, Chaos, Charm, Competition, Deception, Duels, Fate, Greed, Innuendo, Luck, Revelry, Trickery, Whimsy Inquisitions: Banishment, Crime, Execution, Fate, Heresy, Recovery Mysteries: Bones, Intrigue, Streets Blessings: Chaos, Charm, Glory, Luck, Trickery Clerics of Ohm are rare, but Ohm has been known to grant clerical spells to select individuals. They pray for their spells at Dusk, rolling bone dice to gauge their luck for the following sleep and rolling again in the morning to gauge their luck for the day. Superstition dictates that rolling a one and a six means the worst luck, so clerics who get those rolls will lose nights of sleep or refuse to exit their houses if that roll comes up. Mys Mys is the title and name of a succession of beings who control and regulate the systems of magic on Storhm. The Lady of Mysteries appears as a definite humanoid female shape in gauzy robes, her body and hair filled with stardust or galaxies. The current Mys is actually second to hold the title and name after the Sundering, when a mortal wizard attempted to cast a 12th level spell to wrest control of the weave of magic from the original Primordial Magic. The fabric of magic for a world like Storhm, with its numerous conjunction is dangerous, unstable, and fragile, no normal deity let alone mortal are able to control its vast networks. Therefore to aid the new Mys in her duties, the Children of Mys each took an aspect of the magical weave under their command, with the Mys acting as overseer and surrogate mother. Source: Storhm Pantheon: The Ethereal Court and the Deities of Storhm Alignment: Lawful Neutral Favored Weapon: Symbol: A pentacle with nine dots in a circle equidistant Sacred Animals: Sacred Colors: Domains: Aeon, Alchemy, Ancestors, Artifice, Arcane, Charm, Curse, Defense, Destruction, Education, Entropy, Espionage, Family, Fortification, Growth, Imagination, Isolation, Knowledge, Law, Language, Love, Magic, Memory, Portal, Protection, Resolve, Revelation, Rites, Rune, Solitude, Thought, Trickery, Wards Inquisitions: Conversion, Excommunication, Fate, Heresy, Order, Secrets, Spellkiller, Zeal Mysteries: Ancestor, Ascetic, Elemental, Juju, Lore, Occult, Spellscar Blessings: Charm, Curse, Destruction, Knowledge, Law, Magic, Protection, Rune Philo Knowledge (Appears as a physically fit human male from Dalu'Ben wearing glasses and reading from simultaneous books or scrolls) Twin of Sophy Source: Pantheon: Alignment: Favored Weapon: Symbol: Sacred Animals: Sacred Colors: Domains: Alchemy, Arcane, Aristocracy, Construct, Dark Tapestry, Education, Espionage, Exploration, Industry, Knowledge, Language, Legislation, Magic, Memory, Revelation, Rune, Thought Inquisitions: Conversion, Excommunication, Fate, Fervor, Heresy, Illumination, Justice, Order, Persistence, Recovery, Redemption, Reformation, Revelation, Tactics, Truth Mysteries: Dark Tapestry, Heavens, Intrigue, Lore, Succor, Time Blessings: Knowledge, Law, Nobility, Rune Sophy Insight, Wisdom (Appears as a physically fit human female from Dalu'Ben performing meditative exercise) Twin of Philo Source: Pantheon: Alignment: Favored Weapon: Symbol: Sacred Animals: Sacred Colors: Domains: Cloud, Demodand, Education, Entropy, Exploration, Fate, Freedom, Friendship, Growth, Honor, Imagination, Inevitable, Judgement, Language, Legend, Liberation, Loss, Loyalty, Memory, Purity, Resolve, Rites, Self-Realization, Solitude, Souls, Thought, Truth (Madness), Void Inquisitions: Anger, Banishment, Black Powder, Chivalry, Clandestine, Conversion, Crime, Damnation, Excommunication, Execution, Fate, Fervor, Final Rest, Heresy, Illumination, Imprisonment, Justice, Oblivion, Order, Persistence, Politics, Possession, Recovery, Redemption, Reformation, Restoration, Revelation, Secrets, Sedition, Seduction, Sin, Spellkiller, Tactics, Torture, True Death, Truth, Valor, Vengeance, Zeal Mysteries: Ancestor, Apocalypse, Ascetic, Battle, Bones, Dark Tapestry, Dragon, Elemental, Flame, Godclaw, Heavens, Intrigue, Juju, Life, Lore, Lunar, Metal, Nature, Occult, Outer Rifts, Shadow, Solar, Spellscar, Stone, Streets, Succor, Time, Volcano, Waves, Whimsy, Wind, Winter, Wood Blessings: Air, Animal, Artifice, Chaos, Charm, Community, Curse, Darkness, Death, Destruction, Earth, Evil, Fire, Glory, Good, Healing, Knowledge, Law, Liberation, Luck, Madness, Magic, Nobility, Plant, Protection, Repose, Rune, Scalykind, Shadow, Strength, Sun, Travel, Trickery, Void, War, Water, Weather Shadow The Echo in the Dark (Appears as a feminine shadow in the corner of the witness' vision) Source: Pantheon: Alignment: Favored Weapon: Symbol: Sacred Animals: Sacred Colors: Domains: Ambush, Arcane, Captivation, Cave, Chaos, Charm, Corruption, Curse, Dark Tapestry, Darkness, Deception, Divine, Entropy, Espionage, Fate, Fear, Freedom, Hubris, Imagination, Inevitable, Isolation, Legend, Madness, Magic, Memory, Murder, Night, Nightmare, Nobility, Resolve, Revelation, Revolution, Riot, Shadow, Smoke, Solitude, Thievery, Trap, Trickery, Truth (Madness), Void Inquisitions: Anger, Banishment, Clandestine, Conversion, Crime, Excommunication, Execution, Imprisonment, Oblivion, Persistence, Politics, Secrets, Sedition, Seduction, Sin Mysteries: Dark Tapestry, Intrigue, Lore, Occult, Shadow Blessings: Chaos, Charm, Curse, Darkness, Madness, Magic, Nobility, Shadow, Trickery, Void Category:Deities Category:Storhm